


3am

by stellar_zombie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Lost Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_zombie/pseuds/stellar_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3am and Gerard finds himself drunk and stumbling up to his exes front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am

Gerard can almost feel his pulse in his throat. Oh wait, no that’s not his pulse that’s –

Gerard bends over and throws up into the unkempt bushes outside the bar. He’s been hammering drinks back all night, trying to drown out the little voice in his head that keeps yelling _Frank, Frank, Frank_ and god, Gerard would give anything to shut that fucking voice up.

It’s been just about five months since Gerard walked home to find Frank’s bags packed and tears in his eyes. He told Gerard that he couldn’t live with someone that came home almost every night, _drunk_.

“I’m always worried about you Gee,” Frank confessed. “I don’t want to live in fear that one night you won’t come home.”

That’s the only explanation Frank gave before pushing his way past Gerard, crying quietly.

Now, here he is, drunk off his ass, and stumbling down the street. Maybe he should just go home and jack off a couple times and probably cry a little because fuck, he misses Frank and he misses kissing him and holding him and fucking hell Gerard really misses fucking him.

And when Gerard looks up, he sees the familiar off white door and three broken shingles. His heart instantly falls down to his stomach and he feels like he’s gonna throw up.

But he manages to pull himself up the three steps and knocks on the door. Every bad thought flows through Gerard’s brain and he wants to pass out. But that’s probably from the alcohol.

When the door opens, Gerard loses his breath. He hasn’t seen Frank in months, and he’s honestly taken back by how good he looks. His hair is disheveled and eyes tired. Frank’s sweats are hanging off his hips and shirt rucked  up.

“I…” Is all Gerard can muster up.

“Gerard, it’s three in the morning,” Frank whispers. “And of course, you’re drunk,” and he sounds so disappointed and Gerard’s heart skips a beat.

“I c-couldn’t come to you sober Frankie,” Gerard slurs and sways a little. “I wouldn’t have the p-power to tell you.”

“I don’t want to talk to you while you’re fucking drunk,” Frank snaps and grits his teeth.

“Please Frankie I still-”

“Don’t you fucking say it,” Frank says and balls his fists. “Because if you gave a shit you would’ve helped yourself. Not only for me, but for yourself too.”

“I want to Frankie please I need you,” Gerard whispers and steps close to Frank, crowding against him. “I want you to help me please I promise I’ll get better.”

Frank shakes his head. “Get outta here Gee,” he looks at Gerard. “Please.”

So Gerard does. He turns around and starts walking down the so familiar three steps and down the sidewalk. Gerard faintly hears the door close. He takes a long breath and puts his head up.

Maybe it’s time to move on.


End file.
